


Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

by LoveCarrot92



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCarrot92/pseuds/LoveCarrot92
Summary: SHIP: JiHan (Jisoo x Jeonghan)PROMPT: A and B go on a DD but both of their dates ditch them so they spend Halloween together trick or treating.





	Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyhyungwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyhyungwon/gifts).



> Costumes are based on their Halloween Costumes back in 2015.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he hears another ding from his phone. He's so sure the message came from Seungkwan, checking if he already met his date for tonight. He just turned his car's engine off when his phone's ringer went off, Seungkwan's name printed on the screen. Making sure he has his wallet and keys are with him, Jeonghan took his phone off it's stand and answered the call.

"Hey, hyung. I sent you like a hundred texts already. Are you there yet?" Seungkwan's voice exploded in his ears.

Jeonghan sighed. "I was driving Kwannie."

"Oh. Okay." The younger's voice calms down. "Are you there yet?"

"Almost. I'm walking to the cafe right now." Jeonghan groaned as he saw the sidewalks filled with people clad with various halloween costumes. "Why do you have to set up this date on a Halloween night? Do you know how hard it is to drive around town, let alone find a parking space in this time of year?"

"Ey hyung, having a date in sexy costumes is fun, besides Joshua hyung said he misses trick or treating."

"There's nothing sexy with..." That made Jeonghan stop in his tracks, "wait, what's this got to do with Shua?" His voice dropped dangerously low.

"Uh, uhhhh, uhm hyung, i can't hear you... I forgot I need to do somet-"

"YAH! Don't you dare cut this call, or I'll call Seungcheol!"

"Hyu~ng, that's not fair!" Seungkwan is full on whining on the other line.

"Try me, Boo Seungkwan. One call and your date with Vernon ends even before it starts." There's a threat in Jeonghan's voice that tells Seungkwan he won't get his way this time.

"I swear it's not my fault, hyung. I was finalizing your date last week when Minhyuk-hyung said his friend is looking for a date too and Joshua-hyung overheard our conversation and before I knew it, your date became a double date. I'm so sorry, hyung."

"Why didn't you tell me, Kwannie? You know why I accepted this date." Distress can be heard on Jeonghan's voice now.

"Hyung, you'll just have to meet at the cafe, maybe chat a little and then you can go your separate dates after."

"Ugh, just hope this doesn't end in an even bigger disaster, Boo." Jeonghan glared at his phone like it was the one who offended him as he ended the call. He has half a mind to just turn around and leave. But he didn't. He pushed the door open, made a beeline to the counter and ordered himself a banana milkshake. Hoping that the sweet taste of dairy and banana would wash away the bitterness stuck in his chest.

As he was waiting for his order, he wandered his gaze around him. The cafe, just like the streets outside, is bustling with monsters, superheroes, ghosts, zombies, angels and demons alike. Sometimes, he thinks people just uses Halloween as a reason to dress up silly without the fear of being judged.

Jeonghan looked around the room for the people he's supposed to meet. If he is even an ounce honest to himself as he is to others, he would admit that he's actually looking for a certain skinny boy with cat-like eyes, but he isn't so he deludes himself that he's still there because of the date. He didn't see anyone he knows so he decided to check upstairs once he got his drink.

He heard his order being called. Jeonghan left the tired-looking woman a smile before walking up the stairs to the second floor. There's relatively fewer people here so it wasn't hard for him to see a familiar head in one of the booths. The other's attention is on his lap, probably on a book he brought to pass the time.

Jeonghan inhaled deeply to steel himself before blowing it out in resolution. He put on a smile, just like everytime he meets the boy these past few weeks, as he approached the booth.

"Hey, Joshuji!" He beamed, plopping himself on the couch opposite the other boy. "Didn't know you would be here."

Joshua, surprisingly calm despite his sudden appearance, just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't lie Jeonghan-ah. I know Seungkwan would've told you by now or you would be on you phone nagging at him already." His voice smooth as he went back to reading his book.

Joshua is right. Jeonghan hates how easy it is for the other to understand what's on his mind but not what is on his heart.

Jeonghan fidgets on his seat as silence settled between them. "So, a priest?" Jeonghan starts, gesturing to Joshua's costume with a slight tilt of his head, his upper body leaning towards the table using his arms as anchor.

Joshua is wearing a black clerical collared alb, cinched at the waist by a wide black fabric belt. The only color on his costume is the white linings on his lapel that cascades his body from his collars down to the waist and the big silver cross hanging low on his abdomen.

"It's supposed to be Todoroki Shoto..." Joshua paused briefly to look at Jeonghan, taking in his Harley Quinn-inspired costume.

Jeonghan is wearing a simple black-dotted red button up shirt underneath an unbuttoned black suit. The costume is nothing close to the bold and skimpy costume the villain wore in the movies but the fault on the costume is negligible as compared to the perfection that is his face. Jeonghan's long blonde locks are now tipped with blue on his left side and pink on the other, same as the eye shadow smoked around his bright eyes for each side and a small heart drawn on his left cheek.

"but I can also roll being a priest. Do you have something to confess, dear Dollface?" Joshua continued.

Jeonghan smirked at one of the nicknames his character is known for. "My only sin is that I love a crazily oblivious man." Jeonghan whispered tauntingly but deep inside, he's hoping that Joshua would start reading between the lines.

"I don't think the Joker is as oblivious as you want to believe, Hannie." Joshua laughed before turning his attention back to his open book.

Jeonghan's shoulders visibly slumped at the words. What can he expect from their University's most romantically obtuse person. "Well, you can't blame me for hopelessly rooting for the psychotically twisted tragic love story of the century, can you?"

Joshua wasn't able to stop himself from laughing out loud at that. In just a moment, both their resounding laughs drew the attention of the few people left on that floor.

And like that, the awkward atmosphere between them started to ebb away. Trust their nerdy sides to always click with each other. They talked some more, Joshua's book lay forgotten on the table beside them.

They were so occupied with each other that a ding on both their phones surprised them.

##########  
1 new message : Seungkwan  
\--------------------------  
Hyung, Minhyuk-hyung just called. He and his friend got called in for an emergency in the labs. I'm so sorry hyung, please don't be mad! See you on Monday! I love you! ㅠ3ㅠ

##########

Closing his eyes, Jeonghan can't think of anything else to do but sigh. Well, good things are all meant to end sooner or later. He just wished it would be much later than now.

He put his phone back into his pocket. "T'was Seungkwan." Jeonghan started.

"Let me guess, our dates aren't coming?"

"Was that Seungkwan too?" Jeonghan asked a little curious.

"No, it was Donggeun-hyung. He said something about some bacteria samples dying and that although they're sorry, it's just that their graduation depends on it." Joshua shrugged.

"I can't believe we just got dumped because of test-tubed organisms." Jeonghan slumped back down onto the sofa, silently looking for ways to prolong their conversation.

As more seconds tick, the more Jeonghan finds himself lost. He doesn't want this day to end yet, but he doesn't have the courage to stay alone with the other either. His gaze wandered around again, settling on everything but the boy in front of him.

Joshua slammed his palms on the table, the loud noise startling Jeonghan and those sitting near their booth. "Know what? I don't care. Let's get on with this date with just the two of us." Joshua took his book, stuffed it into a small bag Jeonghan failed to notice before, scooted out of his seat, took Jeonghan's hand and pulled him out of the cafe and into the streets.

To say that Jeonghan was surprised is an understatement. A cacophony of emotions are filling his entire being right now. One moment, he's prepared to say goodbye and save his heart from more pain. The next moment, he's out there, being pulled to God knows where by the one person he doesn't mind spending the rest of his life with.

They aimlessly walked for a while, weaving in and out of the sea of youngsters taking advantage of the holiday.

"Where are we going Joshua?" Jeonghan asked, staring at the hand that's still holding his.

"On a date, of course. I refuse to waste the money and time I spent on eBay for this costume." Joshua said, walking straight ahead without a definite destination.

"So where exactly are we going, Shua?"

The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks causing for Jeonghan to bump onto his back. Jeonghan almost regretted opening his mouth when the other stayed silent.

"Do you know a good club we can go to?" Joshua turned around and was stunned to find Jeonghan's face just inches away from his. Time seemed to stop from ticking as the both of their eyes met. Jeonghan's gaze lowered to the other's lips, feeling the slow pull of gravity that is Joshua, but the moment was interrupted when a group of drunk youngsters accidentally bumped into Jeonghan.

Joshua jolted and instinctually pushed Jeonghan. Unfortunately for him, being a varsity athlete, Jeonghan has a stable posture, so instead of pushing Jeonghan away, Joshua only succeeded in toppling himself back. Fortunately for him, Jeonghan is a varsity athlete, so Jeonghan was able to pull him safe into his arms before he fell flat on his bum.

Jeonghan didn't try to hold Joshua longer. Once he's sure that the other is stable on his feet, he forced himself to let go. Not wanting the awkwardness to linger, Jeonghan gave Joshua an teasings look.

"Hong Joshua, looking for a bar? No one is going to belive me when I tell people next week."

 

****

Joshua coughed and avoided Jeonghan's gaze. "Shut up! It's the Halloween." Joshua said as if it's reason enough.

"It would be your first adventure into the underworld, so it has to be lit. I know just the place." This time, it was Jeonghan that held on to Joshua's hand and stirred him back to where they came from.

Joshua let himself be pulled past the coffee shop where they met and into one of Hongdae's most famous club.

"Welcome to Club M2." Jeonghan whispered into Joshua's ear. He turned towards the entrance where a long line is already waiting to be let in that he failed to see the way that Joshua caught his breathe and shiver at the contact.

The long-haired boy flashed his ID and membership card to the bouncer and they were ushered in immediately. They were welcomed by neon lights flashing and dancing all over the room. Wild beats of bass blasting off the speakers pounding their entire beings.

"Jeonghan-ssi, I didn't know you're coming tonight." The hostess greeted Jeonghan like an old friend which didn't go well with Joshua. Good thing clubs have dim lightings so Jeonghan didn't see his frown when he looked back to introduce him to the woman. The music was too loud that it was hard for Joshua to hear their conversation so he just let them talk while pretending to still be interested in the party around him.

He let Jeonghan pull him further into the club until they were beside the bar. He saw Jeonghan signal to the bartender and was given a glass of beer and a green concoction in a martini glass.

"You know I don't drink." He said with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the glass.

"I know," Jeonghan chuckled, pushing the martini to him before leaning onto the bar top.

Joshua took the glass and sipped attentively. The delicate sweetness bursted in his mouth. He gave Jeonghan an appreciative nod and devoured the drink. "What's this drink called?"

"Kiwi Mocktail, your favorite fruit."

A blush dusted Joshua's cheeks knowing that the other remembered such mundane things about him.

They have been friends since their freshman year in the University, and he has liked the athlete ever since, but there're just too many people vying for his attention. Jeonghan has always been the charmer. People flock around him because of his warm personality. He is playful most of the time but his antics are all in good faith. He's honest but knows how to still be sensitive with how he put his words together. And as much as Joshua would've wanted to confess to the other, his fear of losing Jeonghan's friendship stopped him.

Jeonghan excused himself to the washroom and Joshua eyed him as he weaved through the throng of bodies dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Joshua wasn't able to stop the memories from flooding back into his mind.

A lot of their schoolmates have asked the athlete out, one or two of his friends included, but Jeonghan gently declined all of them. Jeonghan told him a few weeks or so ago, when he had the courage to ask, that he has someone special already and that he was just waiting for the right timing to confess. So Joshua did the only sane thing for him to do, he pulled away. Shielding his poor heart from shattering to pieces.

But when he overheard Seungkwan and Minhyuk-hyung talking with Jeonghan's name and the word "date" in one sentence, he got curious. So he jumped at the opportunity to be in that date when he got the chance, even if it hurts. He just wants to know who finally got Jeonghan's attention.

It would be hypocritical to say that he is sad that the date got cancelled, but the disappointment he saw in Jeonghan back at the cafe was enough to burst his bubble. Thus, they're here, even if all Joshua wanted right now is to curl up on his bed and cry.

A knock on the bar in front of him pulled him back to reality. The bartender asked him if he wants a refill on his glass in which he declined. The bartender asked if he was with Jeonghan and pointed at something behind him when he said yes.

Joshua turned to look at where the bartender is pointing. At first, he didn't know what to look at, until he saw Jeonghan's blue tipped blonde locks near the dance floor. He was hugging someone, smiling. When the two separated from the hug, he saw that it was Minhyuk-hyung, the one Jeonghan is supposed to have this date with.

Joshua felt his heart fell. Tears pooled in his eyes but he tried to blink it away. He asked the bartender to give him something strong, the strongest he has on the bar. The bartender was skeptical but still gave him a shot glass full of clear liquid. He downed the shot and immediately felt the burn running down his throat to settle on his stomach that he had to cool his head on the cold surface of the bar.

****

  
Jeonghan accidentally bumped into Minhyuk and Donggeun on his way back to Joshua.

"Hyungs, how're your test-tubes?" He teased as they separated from their brief hug.

"Half of them dead. So we need to unwind." The older sighed which made him laugh. He told the elder that he's with Joshua and as expected, they didn't believe him.

Jeonghan saw Joshua, his head on flat on the table. He ran to the boy and shook him awake.

"Joshua? Yah, Hong Jisoo, what happened to you?" he asked the other boy. Jeonghan noticed the empty shot glass beside the kiwi mocktail he gave Joshua and sniffed at it, only to be dizzy by the strong smell of alcohol.  
"Yah, Joshua, what did you drink?" He shook the slumped boy harder.

"He just downed a full shot of Strane London, so I don't recommend shaking him." The man behind the bar told Jeonghan.

"Are you kidding me?" Jeonghan is straight up panicking already. Joshua doesn't drink at all and he just drank a shot of the strongest gin in the world.

He paid for their drinks and pulled Joshua's arms around his shoulder so he can support the drunk boy up. Minhyuk took Joshua's other arm around his shoulder to help. Together, the three of them heaved Joshua back to the parking lot where Jeonghan left his car.

"Hyung, I'm sorry but I need to take Josh home now. I'll make it up to you some other day." He promised the two older men which they both answered with a pat on Jeonghan's back.

In the car, Jeonghan strapped the seat belt across the Joshua on his passenger's seat. He looked intently at the sleeping boy, taking in every part of his face.

"What am I supposed to do with you, Jisoo?" He can't bring Joshua back to his dorms like this or their dorm manager will call on Joshua's parents. No, he can't do that. He sighed before backing up his car and driving back to his flat.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in his apartment building. This time, Jeonghan carried Joshua in his arms as he walked to the elevator that will take them to his floor.

He laid Joshua gently on his bed. Jeonghan let out another sigh as he stared at the love of his life.

He has admitted to himself that Joshua isn't just a friend anymore. Hasn't been one for a long time now. He can't pinpoint exactly when his feeling started to change, all he knows is that one day, he saw Jisoo laughing with another friend and he was glowing. He misses his silent laugh and his gentle smile even if he's just there beside him. He dreams of holding Jisoo's hand and never letting it go.

He doesn't know if he should thank God that Jisoo is ignorant of everyone who sends him signals. Flirtatious comments just passing though his head. Unluckily, that includes all of Jeonghan's efforts to woo the boy.

He was so happy when one day Jisoo finally asked him if he likes someone. He thought maybe, he'll be able to confess about his feelings and that hopefully, Jisoo feels the same way. But even before he was able to express his love, Jisoo excused himself and left. He wasn't able to see him for weeks, their schedules not matching with all his practices and everything.

But even after the football championship, he barely saw Jisoo. The latter giving him excuses after excuses everytime he invites him to hang out. That's when he concluded that maybe Jisoo found out about his feelings and that that was his way of saying no. Despite the broken heart, Jeonghan respected Jisoo's decision and forced himself not to approach the latter. He also started calling him Joshua instead of Jisoo.

But lo and behold, here he is standing over Jisoo's drunk self. He sighed his nth sigh that day and turned to his closet. He pulled some fresh pyjamas to put Jisoo in. Jeonghan sat at the edge of the bed beside the sleeping figure. He took the silver cross off and put it safely on the bedside table. He knows how important the cross is for Jisoo.

He was unbuttoning the cloak when Jisoo stirred from his sleep. His eyes opened slightly before closing them again, his hand raised to hold Jeonghan's hands on his clothes. Unintelligible slurring came out of his moth.

"What is it, Joshua?" Jeonghan stopped to focus on what Jisoo was saying.

Joshua sputtered more garbled sentences that made Jeonghan frown and lean in a little more, their faces mere centimeters away from each other for the second time that day

"Joshua, speak clearly. What was that?" He said emphasizing each word.

He was taken aback when a firm hand pulled on his nape, stopping him from backing away. Jisoo opened his eyes groggily and glassy but nonetheless intent.

"I said call me JisOOOO." His voice raising for a short outburst at the end. "That's what you always calls me. Jisoo~"

The hand on his nape loosened and Jeonghan was able to pull back. "Okay, Jisoo, can you wake up for a moment so you can change your clothes?" He asked which was answered by a small hum of affirmation followed by weak attempts at opening his buttons. After a long struggle, Joshua has discarded his costume on the floor leaving only his boxers on.

Jeonghan gulped at the sight, blood rushing to his groin. Images of not-so-innocent things flooded his mind. He snapped back to reality when Joshua shifted uncomfortably.

"Jisoo, put these pyjamas on, please." He appealed to no avail. The exposed skin and Jisoo's scent is clouding his mind. Jeonghan shook his head one last time before deciding to let Joshua for now. He locked himself in the bathroom and washed all the make up and dyes on his hair.

Refreshed, and mind clear of want, Jeonghan groaned when he realized that he forgot to get clothes for himself, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and went straight to his closet. He was so focused on his mission that he didn't see the empty bed.

Jeonghan jumped when a pair of skinny arms encircled his waist.

"You smell nice." Joshua inhaled deeper, his nose latched on to the spot just below Jeonghan's right ear. Heat came rushing back to his nether regions after hearing Jisoo's sultry voice.

Jeonghan turned to face the other causing for the embrace to loosen. He held Jisoo's face between both his hands to look at him. "Jisoo, what are you doing?"

Jisoo, drunk as he is, started to tear up which caused Jeonghan to slightly worry.

"If you really like him that much, then you can date him. But please, Jeonghan don't leave me, please." By then Jisoo is full on crying.

"J-jisoo.." Jeonghan pulled on the arms around him but Jisoo just tightened his embrace and buried his face into Jeonghan's neck, hot tears wetting his skin.

"Jeonghan-ah, I-I'm so s-s-sorry. I know you like someone else already, b-but... I-I just can't stop myself from loving you." Jisoo sniffed. He pushed himself slightly away to look into Jeonghan's worried eyes. "I swear, I tried to forget my feelings for you. I tried So hard. I want to be happy for you, to be able to support and cheer for you, but it hurts. It hurts like hell, so please... Please, Jeonghan! I won't ask you to like me back, just let me love you on my own."

 ****

Jeonghan was at a loss for words. Tears continuously flowed from Jisoo's eyes. Every drop sliced a piece of his heart. He can't believe his ears as well. Jisoo, his sweet, gentle Jisoo likes, no, loves him back.

Jeonghan gingerly wiped the tears, while tearing up himself. The other still sniffing but their gazes never strayed away from each other. He searched Jisoo's eyes, looking for a sign, any sign at all that this is not a joke. A sign for him to finally accept that his dreams are finally coming true. "Jisoo-ya..." He whispered which Jisoo answered with another sniff.

Happy and overwhelmed, Jeonghan pulled Jisoo in a lung-crushing hug while still calling the latter's name. A laugh finally slipping from Jeonghan.

"Stop laughing, I'm serious." He felt Jisoo pushing on his waist. He let go only to cradle Jisoo's face again. His angel looks so beautiful despite the tears cascading his cheeks.

"Jisoo-ya, you don't know how happy you made me today." Jeonghan exclaimed. "You don't have to let me go, Jisoo. You don't even have to cheer or support me in anything. You just have to love me, because that's all I need from you. I love you too, Hong Jisoo!"

Even before his words sink in, he pulled Jisoo into his arms and kissed him. It was nothing erotic, just his lips pressed lovingly to Jisoo's luscious lips, his arms around the slender frame of the other, their bodies flushed against each other, but it felt like Jeonghan's whole world stopped spinning. It felt like everything finally settled into their right places. Their embrace became tighter as Jisoo once again buried his face on the crook of Jeonghan's neck.

He felt fresh tears started spilling from Jisoo's eyes. He wants to wipe them away but he doesn't want for this moment to break, so he let it be for now. He has a lifetime to make sure that this boy in his arms won't be crying ever again.

*******

The next morning, Jisoo woke up with a massive headache pounding in his skull. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room which made him jolt up to sit on the bed, but this heasdache is killing him. He slumped back onto the bed with his hands still pressing on his temples.

He remembers going into a bar with Jeonghan last night. He also remembers seeing him hugging Minhyuk. Just the memory was enough to bring fresh tears in his eyes. Then he remembers asking for a stronger liquor and that's when things became blurry. Despite the haze, Jisoo was still able to recall everything, from the moment Jeonghan helped him into his car, to Jeonghan carrying him into his house, to him crying and confessing and begging the other to let him love Jeonghan on his own.

He groaned at the memory. But he also remembers the warm arms that surrounded him and the warm lips that kissed him, until everything finally turned pitch black.

He felt an arm pull on his waist. He trailed the limb to the body it is attached to, until his gaze settled on an angel's face. Slivers of sunlight slipping through the slight open gaps of the blinds illuminated parts of the sleeping figure's face, making a halo of sorts around him. Jisoo sucked his breath with the ethereal beauty beside him.

"Jisoo, go back to sleep." Jeonghan said, sleep clinging on to his voice.

He turned to lie on his side to face the other. He raised a hand to ghost over Jeonghan's features. "You're real, right? You're actually here beside me?" He asked, making sure this isn't just another dream he has to wake up from eventually.

He felt the arm on his waist pull them closer together, a smile bloomed on Jeonghan's face. "Hmm, did the gin you drank last night addled your brain, Jisoo?" A teasing lilt on his tone. "You better get yourself together before the weekend ends or your professors would go after my head."

Jisoo started crying once again. A small sniff woke Jeonghan up fully. "What did I say this time?" He said wiping the tears away frantically.

"Your coaches would hunt me down if you ever lose your head." He said finally.

Jeonghan chuckled at that, a hand still caressing his cheek. "I guess Harley Quinn has finally found another ending in her tragic love story, this time with a holy priest." He scooted forward to wrap Jisoo in his arms.

"But ours won't be a psychotically twisted tragedy, just a love story."

 

And it was a promise they held as long as they lived.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote that is prompted by someone else. It was very new for me but a fun experience nonetheless. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> I swear, I tried steering this to a spookier path, but YoonHong didn' follow. ;_;  
> There's no smut, unfortunately. I just don't feel it appropriate for them to do it on their first night together and while Jisoo is drunk dead. T.T


End file.
